Una vida juntos
by zavarce75
Summary: Soy un pobre idiota que no puede decirte lo que siente. Pero lo cierto es que desde que eras una dulce niña que usaba largos y ampones vestidos, me parecías la niña más hermosa de todo el mundo, amaba cuando corrías y te tropezabas, porque yo siempre estaría ahí para levantarte, te amo, es lo único que tengo seguro en esta vida.


Era el primer día de clases para Bella Swan y Edward Cullen un par de dulces niños de 3 años que se conocían desde que vinieron a este mundo, ya que sus padres, Esme y Carlisle Cullen y René y Charlie Swan eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, así que prácticamente este par de niños crecieron juntos, Bella iba vestida con lindo vestido color blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas con un lazo en la cintura en tono azul y unos zapatitos color blanco, su cabello iba suelto, mientras Edward llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera de color verde, su color favorito, con el estampado del escudo de superman, unos tenis negros y el cabello alborotado como siempre, ambos iban de la mano de sus respectivas mamás, Bella tenía miedo de entrar a ese lugar, pero cuando vio a su mejor amigo esperándola en la entrada de la escuela una bonita sonrisa se formo en su rostro, llego al lado de Esme y Edward junto con su mamá y ambas comenzaron a charlar y Edward y Bella solo se miraban con una sonrisa en sus rostros, cuando sus madres se despidieron y los dejaron a ambos solos en la entrada de la escuela junto a los demás niños, Edward tomo la mano de Bella fuertemente.

-¿Qué pasa Eddie?-le pregunto dulcemente Bella tomando su mano con fuerza, Edward miro los ojitos de bella, era a la única que dejaba le llamara así, le gustaban mucho sus ojitos color chocolate porque podía ver en ellos muchas cosas.

-Nada, solo quería tomar tu mano-le respondió con una sonrisa torcida que sabía le gustaba a Bella.

-¿No tienes miedo?-le pregunto con inocencia.

-No-le respondió completamente seguro de sí.

-Yo sí.-le dijo bajando la cabeza, después la levanto con un brillo en sus ojos-Te puedo pedir una cosa.

-Claro Belli.

-No me dejes solita.

-Nunca princesa-le respondió, ella se sonrojo por como la llamo, y Edward solo sonrió.

Finalmente entraron a su salón y se sentaron juntos en un par de mesas en medio del salón, el resto de los niños entraron al salón y tomaron sus lugares, la maestra llego y les pidió que se presentaran, fueron pasando uno por uno al frente y cuando fue el turno de Edward todas las pequeñas niñas, en especial una rubia de ojos azules, lo miraron más de lo normal, él solo se limito a presentarse y volver a sentarse junto a Bella, después de varias presentaciones más siguió el turno de Bella, ella se puso toda rojita y Edward sonrió, le gustaba verla así, ella se presento con una voz casi como un susurro y luego salió corriendo a su lugar. Después de un par de horas, pudieron salir al recreo, Edward tomo su lonchera y salió del salón sin darse cuenta de que Bella se había quedado muy atrás, cuando Edward llego al patio noto que le faltaba Bella, pero cuando iba a ir a buscarla un grupo de niños entre ellos la rubia de ojos azules, todos esos niños eran de los más grandes del preescolar, él intento evadirlos pero ellos lo rodeaban.

-Hola, me llamo Tanya, pero puedes llamarme Tany.-se presento la pequeña de ojos azules, a Edward le daba igual pero solo se limito a contestar.

-Hola me llamo Edward-le dijo en modo seco, él solo quería encontrar a Bella.

-Nosotros somos Demetri, James, Jake y Riley.

-Hola-les respondió, mientras se estiraba para poder ver si Bella salía por la puerta.

-¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros Eddie?-le dijo Tanya con una voz melosa que a Edward no le gusto en nada, pero la ignoro.

-Mmm-iba a responder cuando la misma niña tomo su mano y lo arrastro hasta una mesa con todos esos chicos.

-Bien, ahora solo hay que esperar a Irina y a Kate-él solo quería ver a Bella, cuando por fin la vio pasar la puerta se levanto para llamarla, pero la tal Tanya se lo impidió-No, ella no puede sentarse con nosotros Eddie-le dijo con seriedad.

-Pero…-otra vez lo interrumpió.

-Mira ahí vienen Kate e Irina.

-Tanya, yo quiero ir con Bella-le dijo soltándose de su brazo, pero la niña volvió a tomar su mano.

-Ella ya está con otro niño Eddie, tú te puedes quedar con nosotros-él miro hacia donde estaba Bella y la vio sentada con otro niño que le sonreía, eso movió algo en su pecho que no pudo definir, pero se sintió mal, estaba enojado y no sabía porque, simplemente dejo que Tanya siguiera tomando su mano y platicando con el resto del grupo. Mientras tanto Bella comía su sándwich sin prestar mucha atención a lo que el niño llamado Seth le decía, no sabía porque Edward la había dejado sola, se sentía triste al verlo sentado a lo lejos con ese grupo de niños, él le había prometido no dejarla sola. Edward seguía en esa mesa con ese montón de niños que en realidad no le importaban en lo absoluto y si estaba ahí era solo por enojo, entonces James llamo su atención.

-Hey Edward, te reto a que vayas y le tires todo este jugo en la cabeza a esa niña de vestido blanco-le dijo tendiéndole una botella con jugo de mango dentro, Edward miro hacia donde el chico apuntaba y se dio cuenta de que la niña de vestido blanco era Bella, él estaba enojado pero no podía hacerle eso.

-No lo hare-le dijo con decisión.

-Acaso no te atreves-lo reto otro de los chicos.

-No lo hare-repitió.

-Tanya tu amiguito es un gallina-dijo una de las chicas.

-No soy un gallina-dijo con enojo.

-Demuéstralo-le dijo la rubia numero 3.

-Pero…

-Anda Eddie hazlo, demuéstrales que no eres un gallina-Edward no soportaba que nadie le dijera que era un gallina, estaba estresado y enojado, miro hacía donde estaba Bella y vio al niño tomando la mano de Bella sobre la mesa, eso lo hizo enojar aun más, tomo el envase de jugo y se levanto de la mesa, camino hacia donde se encontraba Bella con aquel chico, y se detuvo justo detrás de ellos, él niño levanto la mirada y vio a Edward con el jugo en la mano, Bella levanto la mirada siguiendo la de su nuevo amigo, al ver a Edward una sonrisa comenzó a salir de su rostro pero antes de llegar a sonreír por completo, Edward redamo todo el contenido del envase sombre la cabeza de Bella, ella parpadeo pues sus ojos le ardían y con sus manitas intento limpiar su rostro pero cuando logro abrir los ojos, vio el desastre que era, todo el vestido que su papá le había regalado estaba lleno de jugo y su cabello estaba empapado, pero eso no fue lo que más le dolió, si no ver que ese niño al que creía su mejor amigo, le había hecho, sus ojitos se llenaron de lagrimas y se levanto para salir corriendo hacia el patio de atrás, el chico que estaba sentado con ella, salió detrás de ella, mientras el grupo de chicos de la mesa se reían al ver a la niña llorar y Edward se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, recordó los ojos de Bella, como lo miraban con tristeza y como se llenaban de lagrimas, dejo el envase ahí y salió corriendo tras ellos, tenía que pedirle perdón, quería mucho a Bella y se porto mal con ella solo porque otros lo molestaron. Al llegar a donde estaban vio a Bella llorando y al niño intentando consolarla.

-No quiero hablar con nadie déjame sola.

-Bella, ya no llores, ese niño es un tonto.

-No le digas así-le dijo, pues a pesar de todo, quería mucho a Edward y no podía dejar que lo insultaran así.

-Bien, pero ya no llores, vamos con la maestra para que te ayude a limpiarte.

-No quiero todos se van a reír de mí-dijo entre sollozos.

-No te preocupes Belli, yo no dejaré que nadie se ría de ti-le dijo tomando su cara entre sus manos, y limpio las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-Pero es que, él es mi mejor amigo, y yo lo quiero mucho-le dijo a Seth con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas de nuevo.

-No, ya no llores Belli. Mira ahora yo seré tu amigo.

-Pero yo quiero a Edward-dijo para soltarse a llorar de nuevo.

-Bella-dijo Edward acercándose a ellos.

-Vete de aquí-le dijo el niño que ahora sabía se llamaba Seth.

-Vine a hablar con Bella no contigo.

-No crees que ya la hiciste llorar demasiado-le respondió enojado.

-A ti que te importa-le dijo con desesperación.

-Me importa porque Bella es mi amiga.

-Pero es mi mejor amiga.

-Pues no se nota, un amigo no le hace eso a su amiga.

-No tengo porque explicártelo a ti.

-Solo déjanos solos.

-Bella-dijo Edward.

-No, no quiero verte, eres malo conmigo.

-Lo siento yo no quería hacer eso.

-Pero lo hiciste. Y me dejaste solita. Eres malo.

-No Bella no digas eso.

-Ya no quiero ser tu amiga.

-Bella por favor no.

-Vete déjame sola.

-Bella-pero ella no levanto su cara, entonces la rubia apareció en el lugar.

-Vámonos Eddie, no la necesitas.

-Bella.

-Vete con tu nueva amiga.

-No yo…

-Eddie, ya déjala.

-Bella por favor.

-Déjame ya no somos amigos-eso le dolió a Edward y mucho, sabía que había hecho mal y que no merecía que Bella lo perdonara pero aun así no quería aceptar que ella lo odiara.

-Vámonos Eddie, ella no es más que una tonta-dijo Tanya tomando a Edward por el brazo y jalándolo, él vio como Seth ayudaba a levantarse a Bella y la abrazaba mientras la llevaba hacia donde estaba la maestra, eso lo hizo sentirse horrible, lastimo a la única niña en el mundo que quería, a su mejor amiga, ella lo odiaba y ahora tenía un nuevo mejor amigo, y lo más importante su princesa estaba llorando, y era su culpa, no le quedo nada más que seguir a Tanya hacia el salón, la maestra entro después de ellos, él espero a que Bella entrara al salón para poder hablar con ella, pero al mirar el lugar de Bella vio que sus cosas no estaban, bajo la cabeza y simplemente dejo que la tristeza se apoderara de él, cuando llego el momento de ir a casa, su mamá le pregunto qué era lo que tenía pero él no quiso hablar, al llegar a su cuarto se tiro en la cama y lloro por horas hasta que se quedo dormido, los días siguientes, solo pudo ver a Bella de lejos pues ella se cambio de lugar y comenzó a ignorarlo, y se volvió gran amiga de Seth.

..

..

..

..

..

Los años pasaron y ese par de niños habían crecido y ahora tenían 16 años, y acaban de entrar a 3er semestre de preparatoria, Seth y Bella entraron juntos al salón de biología y tomaron sus lugares hasta delante en una de las mesas, detrás de ellos entro el grupo de chicos populares Tanya y Edward que se sentaron al fondo de la clases, Jake y Leah que era la hermana gemela de Seth, ellos no se llevaban muy bien así que evitaban hablarse dentro de los salones de clases, de pronto un rubio y alto chico entro al salón, todos lo miraron, pues nadie nunca lo había visto Bella se sonrojo cuando el chico giro la cabeza y la miro sonriendo de lado, se sentó en la mesa al lado de Bella y Seth, enseguida una rubia despampanante entro detrás de él y se sentó a su lado, todo el mundo siguió en lo suyo mientras Bella solo podía ver al fascinante nuevo chico, por un instante llego a pensar que la rubia hermosa era su novia, pero entonces noto que era demasiado parecidos supuso que eran hermanos, seguía observando cuando el chico giro la cara y sus miradas se encontraron, el chico sonrió y ella se sonrojo pero igual le devolvió la sonrisa, entonces el maestro de biología entro y comenzó la clase, el maestro le dio una gran sorpresa.

-Bien chicos, apuesto a que todos se sentaron al lado de la persona que mejor los conoce, apuesto que se conocen desde que usaban pañales, y que se sentaron al lado desde primer semestre, todo porque esa persona les inspira más confianza, impide el miedo del primer día en que no conoces a nadie-todo el mundo estaba un poco desconcertado ante tal bienvenida, se miraron entre sí.

-Creo que el maestro está chiflado-le dijo Seth al oído, provocando que Bella sonriera.

-Por ejemplo, está bella jovencita sentada al lado de este joven, parece bastante cómoda con él-dijo el maestro mirando a Bella y a Seth, ella se sonrojo y Seth la miro con dulzura-Bueno, pues hoy vamos a hacer divertidas las cosas, todos los de la fila de la ventana se levantaran y se ubicaran al lado de la persona de adelante, en el caso de los de hasta delante se irán hasta el fondo-se escucho un gran ¿qué?, en el salón pero el maestro solo les dijo que hicieran lo que acababa de hacer, Bella se despidió de Seth y se levanto, iba con la mente distraída hasta que el chico rubio se acerco y la saludo.

-Hola, mi nombre es Jasper-le dijo con un tono educado y aterciopelado que hizo que a Bella se le erizara el bello del cuello, Jasper la rebasaba con la cabeza y era bastante guapo, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules y el cabello alborotado.

-Hola, soy Bella-le dijo en un hilo de voz. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo hasta que llegaron a la última fila, juntos, solo se miraban a los ojos, ella se detuvo y el chico se paro frente a ella.

-Oye que tal si comemos juntos.

-Me encantaría, pero le prometí a mi mejor amigo comer con él.

-No te preocupes, comemos juntos los 4.

-¿Los cuatro?

-Si tú, yo, tu amigo y mi hermana.

-Oh, bueno me encantaría.

-Bien, que clase te toca antes del almuerzo.

-Historia ¿por?

-Perfecto nos toca juntos, así me podrías enseñar el camino a la cafetería.

-Claro pero y ¿tu hermana?

-Ella seguro llegara, no te preocupes-le dijo guiñándole un ojo, Bella se sonrojo y solo sonrió tímidamente.

-Entonces nos vemos luego-le dijo ella, decidida a caminar hacia su nuevo lugar, pero el chico la tomo por sorpresa tomando su mano y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta luego hermosa-y así el chico se fue hacia su lugar, ella puso su mano sobre su mejilla, y sonrió tiernamente hasta que un carraspeo detrás de ella la saco de su burbuja.

-Deja de babear Swan-le dijo la voz que llenaba sus más horribles pesadillas, pero también sus más hermosos sueños. Lo ignoro, pero al darse cuenta de que tenía que sentarse a su lado, un gran suspiro lleno de fastidio salió de su garganta, si bien admitía que estaba locamente enamorada del cobrizo, odiaba estar cerca de él, siempre la insultaba y hacía sentir mal por amarlo tanto, claro que eso solo lo sabía ella y su fiel amigo Seth. Tomo su lugar al lado de Edward y miro hacia delante, de pronto sintió una mirada sobre ella, e instintivamente giro el rostro, se topo con unos enormes orbes color esmeralda mirándola fijamente, ella frunció el ceño y volvió a lo suyo.

-Ahora chicos, vean a la persona con la que están sentados porque será la persona con quien estarán todo el semestre.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-se escucho en todo el salón, todo el mundo estaba inconforme.

-El punto del experimento es ver cómo pueden trabajar si se les saca de su estado de conformidad, y al final del semestre se entregara un trabajo escrito sobre la persona que está a su lado, sobre todo lo que pudieron conocerse, no se preguntaran cosas unos días antes, si no que a lo largo del semestre habrá trabajos en parejas para que trabajen juntos y se conozcan. El informe será la mitad de la nota del semestre-Bella maldijo internamente, no quería trabajar con Edward, desde aquel día en que le tiro todo el jugo encima, había evitado a toda causa tener que interactuar con él, por dos razones, lo odiaba por lo que le hizo, ella lo quería y mucho, y por otra parte lo amaba con todo su corazón, y cada que lo veía con Tanya sentía un hueco en el estomago, se enojaba y luego terminaba llorando en su habitación que para su mala suerte quedaba justo frente a la de Edward, ya que sus padres seguían con esa amistad, cuando eligió su habitación lo hizo pensando en el hermoso balcón blanco que tenía el cuarto pero jamás pensó que su vecino sería Edward y mucho menos que también su cuarto tuviera un balcón frente al suyo, eso la frustro, no podía salir nunca, por miedo a toparse con él. Rodo los ojos e intento tragarse su enojo. Para su mala suerte, ella sabía todo de Edward todo y más, sabía su fecha de cumpleaños, su color favorito, sabía que odiaba demostrar sus sentimientos y que tocaba el piano y la guitarra. A pesar de que no habían tenido relación alguna desde hace años, ella solía escucharlo tocar por detrás de su ventana, con las cortinas para que impidiera que él la viera, escuchaba todo lo que Esme le contaba sobre él, cada detalle estaba memorizado en su cabeza, sabía que tenía los mismo ojos de su padre, y que su hermana, 1 años menor era hermosa. Pero de eso Edward no tenía ni la más mínima idea, él se había vuelto un chico cerrado, no le gustaba revelar sus sentimientos, y prefería esconder su afición por la música, todo desde que Bella lo había dejado en el olvido, a pesar de todo, él seguía queriendo a Bella como a nadie, adoraba su olor a fresas y su sonrisa, todo en ella le encantaba, cada que algún chico la miraba o le sonreía, él se llenaba de enojo, y descaraba todo eso, en insultos contra ella, al principio lo hacía para poder discutir con ella, amaba verla toda enojada y sonrojada, pero de pronto en lugar de seguir con sus juegos, lo ignoraba y eso lo molestaba aun más. Al verla sonriendo con el chico nuevo, el enojo se apodero de él y se lo hizo saber a Isabella, pero ella lo ignoro de nuevo, al escuchar todo lo que el maestro tenía planeado para el semestre algo lo lleno de esperanza, pasaría todo el semestre al lado de Bella, trabajando juntos, y tendría que hablarle y dejar de ignorarlo, aunque fuera solo para pasar la materia, era su oportunidad para que Bella se volviera su amiga de nuevo. Termino la clase y ambos salieron del salón sin siquiera mirarse. Después de un par de clases más era hora del almuerzo y como había prometido acompaño a Jasper hasta la mesa de la cafetería donde se encontró con Seth y Alice, la hermana menor de Edward que iba un semestre atrás del suyo y era una de sus mejores amigas, la saludo y vio como la mirada de Jasper y de Alice se encontraban y era como si no hubiera nadie más ahí, ella y Seth fueron por una charola para poder elegir el almuerzo, ambos iban con una sonrisas cómplices.

-Tu nuevo amigo quedo clavado con Alice.

-Se llama Jasper, y creo que tienes razón aunque será interesante ver a Alice enamorada, si así ya tiene energía para mover todo un continente imagínala con la hormona alborotada.

-No me digas que no te gusto el chico, si vi como se miraban en clase, tal vez Alice y tú se disputen por él.

-Bueno es lindo, pero tú sabes que no puedo enamorarme de nadie más.

-Sabes creo que te haría bien salir con algún chico, y así superes ese enamoramiento.

-Qué más quisiera yo, Seth pero uno no manda en el corazón.

-Porqué no le das una oportunidad a Jake, él está loco por ti.

-No lo sé.

-Anda con intentarlo no pierdes nada.

-Tal vez, lo pensare.

-Oye por cierto, vi que te toco con Cullen.

-Ni me lo recuerdes.

-Lo siento.

-Hay una nueva película en cartelera, que te parece si vamos el viernes.

-Paso por ti.

-Claro.

-No preguntaras como iré por ti.

-Supongo que en taxi, porque la moto está en el taller.

-Mmmm

-No.

-Sí.

-Ya te la dieron.

-Sí

-Genial ya la extrañaba. Mataría porque Charlie me dejara tener una.

-Eres su niña, compréndelo.

-Lo intento, pero a veces es frustrante-ambos avanzaban por la fila de la comida, cuando finalmente llegaron a la mesa, estaban Alice y Jasper, Jake y la despampanante rubia que ahora sabía era hermana de Jasper, aunque los primeros dos parecían llevarse más que bien, el segundo par eran un caso perdido, el odio en sus miradas era más que evidente. Seth y Bella se sentaron en la mesa y se sumergieron en una conversación sobre banalidades, al tocar la campana todos se separaron para ir a sus clases. Al entrar a su salón Edward se percato que el único lugar disponible era al lado de una castaña que miraba hacia la ventana, camino hacia el lugar y tomo asiento, la castaña se giro y las miradas de ambos se encontraron, fue como si una chispa se encendiera entre ambos, ninguno podía romper el momento, él no dejaba de pensar en lo hermosa que Bella era, y ella solo podía pensar en lo profundos que eran los ojos de Edward, siguieron así hasta que un chillido inundo el lugar, se giraron ambos hacia la puerta y vieron a Tanya entrar al salón.

-Eddie, estamos juntos-dijo con una enorme sonrisa, y una expresión que le dio asco a Edward e hizo que Bella se sintiera mal, seguro Edward se iba con ella, se acerco a ambos y tomo la mano de Edward incitándolo a levantarse e ir con ella, Edward giro su rostro hacía Bella y vio en sus ojos la misma tristeza de aquella ves que le tiro el jugo, cuando se dejo guiar por Tanya y su sequito de idiotas, cuantas veces no había querido cambiar su pasado y crecer al lado de su hermosa Bella-Vamos Eddie siéntate conmigo.

-No gracias Tanya-le respondió Edward sacando su brazo de entra las manos de Tanya-Aquí estoy bien.

-Pero Eddie-dijo con ese tono que odiaba, al igual que odiaba que lo llamara Eddie, así solo podía llamarlo Bella-No creo que quieras estar con esta niñita fea y tonta-eso hizo que Bella se molestara y se levantara para irse, y Edward también se enojo, Bella no tenía un pelo de tonta y mucho menos de fea, ella era hermosa y perfecta, y Tanya no tenía ningún derecho a hablar de ella así, se giro hacía Bella y vio que intentaba irse, y como Tanya sonreía con orgullo, zafo su brazo de Tanya de nuevo y toma la mano de Bella, lo menos que quería era que ella se fuera.

-No Bella quédate-le dijo mirándola a los ojos, perdiéndose en esos enormes ojos color chocolate.

-No, le dejo el lugar a tu novia-le dijo con enojo, Edward por un momento creyó que había oído cierto tono celoso en la voz de Bella pero enseguida negó esa idea, no podía creer que Bella lo quisiera, no después de cómo la trataba.

-Gracias-dijo Tanya con prepotencia.

-¡NO!-dijo Edward enojado tomando por sorpresa a ambas chicas-Tanya no es mi novia y Bella no se va a ningún lado.

-Claro que me voy.-dijo una Bella más que enojada, poniéndose de frente a Edward y retándolo con la mirada, Edward sonrió torcido al ver la mirada de Bella, amaba como se veía enojada.

-Te quedas-le dijo acercándose a Bella y retándola a seguir discutiendo con él, tenía que aprovechar, siempre lo ignoraba era su oportunidad para ver las sonrojadas mejillas de Bella, sabía que era la chica más terca de todo Forks y amaba eso.

-Me voy-le dijo Bella acercándose más a Edward y reteniéndole la mirada.

-Te quedas-le dijo Edward acercándose aun más a Bella sus alientos chocaban y ambos estaban molestos, pero por alguna extraña razón también divertidos por dentro, aunque no lo demostraran.

-Me voy-le dijo Bella determinada a no dejarse vencer.

-Sí te vas te seguiré a donde vayas-le dijo Edward sin pensar, y sin medir la intensidad de sus palabras.

-Entonces me iré de nuevo.

-No importa te seguiré a donde sea.

-¿Enserio?-le pregunto una Bella bastante confundida y perdida en las palabras de Edward, él enserio pensaba seguirla con tal de que estuvieran juntos.

-Claro, no pienso dejarte sola princesa-le dijo Edward, haciendo que Bella se sonrojara totalmente y perdiera el seguimiento de sus pensamientos. Él se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir pero no se inmuto en corregirse, lo que había dicho iba enserio, no pensaba dejar que Bella se sentara sola solo por un capricho de la odiosa de Tanya, y tampoco quería sentarse con ella, era horrible ya con tenerla que soportarla en la cafetería y que lo siguiera a todos lados, para que también viniera y se metiera en asuntos que a ella no le importaban.

-¿Qué dijiste?-le dijo Bella con un hilo de voz, su voz se escuchaba ronca por la sorpresa de las palabras que había pronunciado Edward.

-No pienso dejarte sola-le dijo fuerte y claro, Tanya enojada se dio la media vuelta y se sentó al otro lado de la sala, dejando a Edward y Bella solos. Él se acerco aun más a Bella y con voz aterciopelada y suave-No de nuevo-le dijo con todo el amor que su corazón le pidió soltar en ese momento, por fin pudo ver a Bella como lo que era "el amor de su vida" no podía negarlo, simplemente de pensar en ella y sus enormes ojos color chocolate, el corazón se le aceleraba.

-Edward…-Bella estaba a punto de decirle algo que se moría por salir de ella, pero entonces la voz del profesor los sobresalto a ambos.

-Jóvenes tomen asiento-ambos se separaron y se sentaron uno al lado del otro, la clase comenzó y Bella solo podía pensar en las palabras de Edward, entonces sintió como alguien tomaba su mano, giro su vista hacia su mano y se encontró con un Edward sonriéndole de lado y tomando su mano con dulzura y posesividad. Toda la clase estuvieron así, uniendo sus dedos y mirándose a los ojos cada que el corazón se los pedía, con sonrisas inocentes y coquetería juvenil. Al terminar la clase, Bella intento soltarse de Edward aunque no era precisamente lo que quería, pero Edward la tomo fuertemente evitando que eso sucediera.

-¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase?-le pregunto Edward a Bella con una enorme sonrisa y tomando la mochila de ambos para salir juntos del salón con las manos unidas y con Edward sacando a Bella casi a tirones.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?-le dijo ella confundida y sonrojada ante la mirada de todos.

-Para llevarte a tu siguiente clase y luego pasar a recogerte para ir a la siguiente.

-¿Por qué harías eso?

-Porque quiero-le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Y ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero que hagas eso?

-Mira Bella podemos discutir todo lo que quieras, al final sabes que te llevaré, así que solo dime cuál es tu siguiente clase o aras que ambos lleguemos tarde.

-Me toca literatura-le respondió resignada, Edward tomo la mano de Bella y la llevo por todos los pasillos hasta encontrar su salón, Bella tomo su mochila de entre las manos de Edward e intento soltarse de él de nuevo pero de nuevo la retuvo, la jalo y quedaron de frente, mirándose a los ojos.

-Paso por ti-ella estaba absorta en su mirada. Estaba dispuesta a discutir pero entonces el maestro entro y no le quedo más que asentir, para que Edward la dejara ir, él le dio un suave beso en los labios, algo tan suave pero a la vez tan importante para ambos, al separarse se miraron tiernamente-Adiós, princesa-le dijo antes de soltar su mano y dejarla ahí, ella se giro y entro al salón, tomo asiento y intento poner atención a la clase lo más que pudo. Al terminar, metió todas sus cosas en la mochila, por fin había logrado dejar de pensar en Edward pero tenía una débil esperanza de que al salir por esa puerta se topara con los enormes ojos esmeralda esperándola afuera. Pero intento no ilusionarse. Al salir no lo vio por ningún lado, lo busco levantando la cara sobre las cabezas de los demás, pero no estaba por ningún lado, un suspiro de resignación salió de ella, otra vez había roto su promesa, otra vez la dejaba como la tonta que era. Se dirigió a su siguiente clase, y siguió como si nada hubiera pasado, pasó el resto del día cabizbaja, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo le dolía que él la hubiera dejado esperando, llego a su cuarto y no le quedo más que llorar, después de un rato, se levanto y llamo a Seth para salir juntos, ambos quedaron en ir al nuevo café karaoke de la ciudad, tomo las llaves de la camioneta y salió de su casa rumbo al lugar indicado, claro que antes se arreglo un poco, un pantalón negro ceñido al cuerpo, una blusa roja con corte en corazón y unas botas hasta la rodilla negras de piel. Al llegar al lugar se encontró con su mejor amigo en una de las mesas hasta delante, las personas comenzaron a levantarse para pasar al frente, y Bella solo observaba y a veces se reía un poco ante los comentarios sarcásticos de Seth sobre la forma de cantar de los valientes. Entonces Seth reto a Bella a subir al escenario y ella por un momento lo pensó, y al final acepto, un chico acepto prestarle su guitarra y subió al escenario, tenía la canción perfecta.

( watch?v=gbYYDRJg4R4)

Ella no noto al cobrizo de al fondo que había entrado al lugar poco antes de que ella subiera al escenario, pero ese cobrizo, había escuchado toda las notas y acordes de aquella canción, al levantar la mirada Bella tenía los ojos a punto de llorar, se disculpo y salió del lugar corriendo, el cobrizo la siguió, pero al llegar al estacionamiento, Bella se había ido, subió a su volvo y se fue rumbo a la casa para encontrar la camioneta mal estacionada en la entrada de la cochera de la casa Swan, estaciono el volvo enfrente de la casa y salió corriendo, toco la puerta desesperado, tenía que pedirle perdón por tantas cosas, quería explicarle lo que había pasado esa tarde, quería saber si aquella hermosa canción hablaba sobre él, quería que así fuera. Sabía que en la casa solo se encontraba Bella, así que golpeo la puerta durante 15 minutos, pero no hubo respuesta.

-¡Bella se que estás en casa, así que ábreme la maldita puerta!-no obtuvo respuesta-Bien si no piensas abrirme, encontraré la forma de entrar-dijo en un susurro, miro hacia arriba y se topo con la respuesta para entrar, una sonrisa juguetona apareció en su rostro y corrió para entrar a su casa, subió las escaleras y entro a su cuarto, cerro su habitación y abrió el balcón, corrió un par de cosas y agarro vuelo, y corrió hasta poder saltar sobre su balcón y llegar al balcón de Bella, entrando de bruces por la ventana y cayendo estrepitosamente a los pies de la cama, Bella se asusto y giro todo su cuerpo, vio a un Edward tirado en el suelo jadeando, asustada se levanto y se arrodillo frente a él, levanto el rostro del cobrizo.

-Edward ¿estás bien?-le dijo con la cara llena de miedo.

-Estuviste llorando-afirmo Edward mirando los ojos rojos de Bella, ella giro el rostro.

-No.

-Lo siento, no quise hacerte llorar-muy en el fondo sabía que era su culpa, y muchas veces se prometió no volver a hacerla llorar, puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Bella y la hizo girar para mirarla a los ojos. Ella intento no poner mucha atención a aquellas palabras, ya le dolía lo suficiente que él le mintiera cada cierto tiempo, si se dejaba llevar de nuevo probablemente terminaría completamente lastimada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido, como lanzarte desde tu balcón, hasta el mío?-le dijo levantándose, un poco enojada y otro tanto intentando ocultar sus sentimientos.

-Lo hice por ti. Estoy aquí por ti-le respondió Edward con determinación. Ella se giro y lo miro a los ojos.

-Es que no te cansas-le dijo con las lagrimas surcando sus ojos de nuevo, Edward se levanto aun un poco dolorido por el golpe, y la miro confundido.

-¿De qué?

-De lastimarme cada que puedes, de hacerme creer que te importo cuando la verdad es que no es así, y de jugar con mis sentimientos por diversión.

-Yo no juego con tus sentimientos.

-Sí lo haces, desde que éramos niños. Me haces creer que te importo y luego termino llorando como idiota en mi cuarto por tu culpa.

-Bella yo no quiero hacerte llorar, mucho menos jugar con tus sentimientos.

-Claro-dijo Bella con sarcasmo.

-Escúchame, si no llegue por ti a la clase fue porque estuve en detención, llegue tarde a la clase y al maestro no le pareció aceptable mi escusa, así que me envió a la sala de castigos, estuve ahí hasta hace un par de horas. Cuando iba llegando, estaba dispuesto a hablar contigo, pero tu ibas de salida, te seguí y fue cuando te escuche en el karaoke-ella agacho la mirada, la había escuchado-Bella, tal vez no sea una buena escusa, debí hacer hasta lo imposible para no dejarte plantada. Lo siento. Siento todas y cada una de las cosas por las que te eh hecho llorar, nunca fue mi intención hacerte sufrir-decía con la voz sincera y profunda, puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Bella y limpio sus lagrimas-Sé que no merezco que llores por mí, soy un pobre idiota que no puede decirte lo que siente. Pero lo cierto es que desde que eras una dulce niña que usaba largos y ampones vestidos, me parecías la niña más hermosa de todo el mundo, amaba cuando corrías y te tropezabas, porque yo siempre estaría ahí para levantarte, amo cuando estas toda enojada y tus mejillas se sonrojan, amo tu sonrisa, tus enormes ojos color chocolate, te amo, es lo único que tengo seguro en esta vida-termino su discurso y la miro a los ojos, ella lo miraba con lagrimas en ellos, pero esta vez eran de felicidad, él la amaba, tanto como ella lo hacía con él. Lentamente Edward se acerco a ella, y unió sus labios de una manera dulce y tierna, ella respondió al beso, él bajo sus manos por todo el largo del cuerpo de Bella y la abrazo por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo, mientras Bella enredaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward, el beso subió de tono, él delineo el labio de Bella, y ella abrió su boca para darle entrada a la lengua de Edward, sus aromas se unieron y sus lenguas jugaban, estuvieron así durante bastante tiempo, dándose besos largos y cortos, cada que necesitaban aire se separaban y se miraban a los ojos con sonrisas coquetas. Después de un largo rato acostados en la cama mirando al techo, con Bella recostada sobre el pecho de Edward, y él abrazándola fuertemente, comenzaron a hablar.

-Te amo-le dijo Bella a Edward, pues acababa de darse cuenta que ella no le había confesado su amor por él.

-Y yo te amo a ti princesa-le dijo mientras la abrazaba aun más fuerte-Puedo preguntarte una cosa.

-Claro.

-La canción que cantaste en el karaoke… ¿era sobre mí?

-Nadie más me inspiraría para subirme a un escenario.

-Me encanta la letra, es hermosa.

-Es linda.

-Y tú cantas hermoso.

-Claro que no.

-Sí, cantas como los ángeles, pero sabes no es la primera vez que te escucho cantar.

-¿A no?

-No.

-Y si se puede saber, cuando fue eso.

-Bueno cada sábado en la mañana te levantas como a las 11 y pones una canción que jamás en vida supe cómo se llamaba y abres el balcón, y con los audífonos puestos das todo un espectáculo-le dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

-Oh por dios. ¿Tú viste eso?-le dijo una Bella totalmente sonrojada.

-Claro, solo por eso me levantaba los sábados.

-Qué horror.

-Sí sirve de algo, amo como cantas y también bailas muy bien.

-Que vergonzoso.

-No te avergüences princesa, eres hermosa y te vez divina en las mañanas, y cantas como una profesional.

-Claro.

-No me crees-le dijo haciendo un tierno puchero, ella se levanto y le dio un lindo beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Ni con pucheros me convencerás de que canto bien.

-Entonces puedo hacer esto-le dijo antes de girarse sobre ella y besarla con posesividad y pasión.

-Mmmm-jadeo Bella, contra los labios de Edward, ambos comenzaron a besarse con desesperación y a tocarse por encima de la ropa, hasta que Edward metió la mano por debajo de la blusa de Bella, ella gimió ante las nuevas sensaciones, y enredo sus manos en el cabello de Ed, lo jalo un poco y Edward jadeo sobre su cuello, y la beso en el, hasta dejarle un gran chupetón, poco a poco la ropa comenzó a estorbarles y la necesidad del uno por el otro los estaba matando, Edward se levanto un poco y separo las piernas de Bella, y se acomodo entre ellas, la miro a los ojos y bajo de nuevo, la beso y alineo su miembro con la entrada de Bella, esta sería la primera vez para ambos, y sería con la persona que les robaba el aliento. Edward entro lentamente en ella y rompió la barrera que lo declaraba como el primer y único hombre en la vida de Bella, ella era y sería suya por lo que les quedaba de vida, no pensaba perderla por nada del mundo, ella se sentía en el cielo, le pertenecía al hombre que amaba en todo el sentido de la palabra y él le pertenecía a ella, eran una sola persona, después de ese día, Bella y Edward no podían separarse para nada, y justo ahora, encerradas en una habitación donde podía esconderse la novia antes de entrar, se encontraba un gran alboroto, Bella se encontraba en el baño de la habitación y Alice y Ross caminaban de un lado para otro con sus hermosos vestidos en tonos lila. Cuando Bella salió del baño las miro a ambas y les sonrió, las tres gritaron de emoción y se abrazaron, al salir la novia, de la mano de Charlie Swan, pudo ver a su hermoso cobrizo viéndola con una enorme sonrisa, ella le sonrió de vuelta y camino al compas de la música, ambos dijeron sus votos y se aceptaron como marido y mujer, ella le dio la noticia que tanto había esperado escuchar el cobrizo ella estaba esperando a su primer hijo, ambos fueron felices cuando la pequeña Reneesme Cullen Swan llego a sus vidas, era la princesa de Edward, con solo poner un puchero conseguí que su padre moviera el mundo para conseguir aquello que haría feliz a su pequeña, después de 3 años volvieron a quedar embarazados pero esta vez para sorpresa de todos tuvieron gemelos, Tony y Carlie, Tony era lo copia exacta de Edward y Carlie era una combinación perfecta de sus abuelas. Ambos consiguieron la familia que habían soñado, encontraron al amor de sus vidas en el lugar que menos pensaron, y a pesar de tener 15 años de estar juntos y 10 de casados, la llama seguía encendida como aquella tarde. Ahí estaban ambos niños convertidos en unos adultos de 31 años, mirando por el enorme ventanal de su casa, mirando el atardecer, Edward abrazaba a Bella por la espalda y colocaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella, los pequeños estaban en su cuarto y Nessie se había ido a quedar con sus abuelos por el fin de semana, ambos habían cumplido todos sus sueños, y su amor se volvió más fuerte y duradero cada día desde que se confesaron su amor.

-Te amo-le dijo Bella a Edward.

-Te amo princesa-le respondió y ambos siguieron mirando por el enorme ventanal viendo el sol desaparecer.


End file.
